1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hinges used on doors (commonly referred to as butt hinges or leaf hinges) and more particularly relates to an improvement in such hinges which facilitate its installation, adjustment and operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art hinges for use on doors generally present a leaf for screw attachment to a door and a leaf for screw attachment to a door jam. The two hinge leaves are joined by knuckles having a pin inserted therethrough. This prior art design has over the years proved to be difficult to align during installation and presents no means for adjustment after it is installed. Moreover, when the pin is removed, the door can be removed, and in some circumstances this presents a security problem.